We are currently developing the hardware and software for an in-stream, post-column-reactor detection system which will quantitate enzyme activities. Isoenzymes are separated with a high pressure liquid chromatograph prior to the detection step. The detection system is specific for given enzymes and permits the use of serum and tissue samples which contain interferences.